<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Contents Under Pressure by oper_1895</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236444">Contents Under Pressure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oper_1895/pseuds/oper_1895'>oper_1895</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Untouched, Community: seasonofkink, Dirty Talk, Held Down, M/M, Mild D/s, Multi, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oper_1895/pseuds/oper_1895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve could see Tony taking in this new piece of information. <em>Steve likes restraints</em> was replaced with <em>Steve really, really likes restraints that he can’t get out of.</em></p><p>It might have something to do with the fact that those restraints are Bucky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Season of Kink</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Contents Under Pressure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to ralsbecket for the beta!</p><p>Also This is in a happy fluffy world where everyone has dealt with everything and some things didn’t happen and so there’s no residual trauma from anything, and no one feels weird about Bucky holding Steve down in basically exactly the same way Steve restrained Bucky in the helicarrier fight.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t bear for it to stop.</p><p>Steve liked playing with restraints. Usually it was rope or cuffs or chains; he liked the feeling of being restrained while needing to maintain the internal control in order to not break those restraints. He had to be good if he wanted to feel restrained, it was a delicious combination. </p><p>But tonight they’d shuffled the deck and their usual restraints had been replaced by Bucky.</p><p>Bucky, who could match him for strength and who currently had the advantage of leverage. His legs were wrapped around Steve’s to spread him wide. His arms were solid bars around Steve’s shoulders. And then Bucky kept talking, whispering a constant dirty narrative in Steve’s ear that would make him squirm even if the position wasn’t also forcing his head up to watch Tony.</p><p>Tony looked like he was in hedonistic heaven. He was perched between Steve’s legs, jerking himself off slowly, alternating between teasing himself and groping at Steve. His hands roamed everywhere but where Steve both did and didn’t want them to be; watched Steve’s increasingly frantic reactions with wicked eyes before going back to his own pleasure.</p><p>“Look at him, putting on a show just for you,” Bucky said as Steve moaned. “I know you want him to touch you, but if he touches you, you’ll come.”</p><p>Yeah, Steve would definitely come. He was so wound up, and he couldn’t see how that would be a bad thing... But Bucky was still talking.</p><p>“And then you won’t get to have him ride you.”</p><p>Alright, that would be a bad thing. Steve loved to feel Tony, the heat and vulnerability, the sounds Tony would make. With Bucky pinning him down he wouldn’t be able to move at all, he’d just have to feel it. </p><p>“Just imagine that, I’ll hold you close just like this and Tony will sit on you, and you’ll get to feel his tight, hot ass coming down over you. You won’t be able to do anything but take it. Of course, he’ll have to open himself up first. You know how much you like to watch that.” </p><p>Steve did like to watch that—he liked it very, very much—and he was going to explode if he had to just watch while Tony fingered himself open. Tony would turn around, make sure that Steve had the perfect view. He would look over his shoulder, watch Steve watching him as he worked himself open. Steve convulsed, not really trying to get out but needing to do something to release the pressure building up inside of him. Bucky tightened down further and Steve groaned, deep and guttural. </p><p>“Sweetheart, I know he looks lovely, but if you keep squirming like that on me, you’re gonna make me come.” </p><p>Oh, <em>oh</em>. Steve wanted that. He wanted Bucky to come, grinding against Steve, using him for pleasure. Bucky’s arms would tighten as he came, holding Steve even closer. He wanted Tony to come, wanted to watch him fall apart. He wanted Bucky to be inside him, he wanted Tony on him. He wanted to come. He just <em>wanted</em>. </p><p>He wanted so much he didn’t even know what he wanted anymore. He wanted this to just keep going. He wanted to ride this moment where he wasn’t Captain America, where he was just Steve again. Steve, who could be held down, who didn’t have to worry about breaking restraints or ruining the game. Steve, who was in bed with these two amazing men. He whined, almost sobbing, overwhelmed.</p><p>“Oh, honey,” Bucky murmured, “you just stay where you are, we’re gonna take care of you. You can’t do anything about it, but take what we give you. And we’re gonna give it to you.”</p><p>Tony leaned forward, tangling his fingers into Steve’s where they were pinned and useless above his head, arching his body over Steve’s. He pressed his weight into Steve’s hands as he leaned in to kiss him. Steve’s hips twitched trying to find any friction, but Tony just rode with the movement keeping his distance and laughing into Steve’s mouth as he pressed down harder. Holding him down. Steve whined into Tony’s mouth, pressing up for a deeper kiss just to feel more pressure against his hands. </p><p>Bucky noticed, of course Bucky noticed. “Where do you think you’re going?” he growled into Steve’s ear, breath hot against the side of his face. </p><p>Steve’s orgasm hit him out of nowhere. He was distantly aware of Tony collapsing on top of him giving him something to thrust against as he rode out the waves of pleasure. Bucky held tight, laughing under him, delighted.</p><p>When he came back to himself, Bucky was petting his hair gently. “How are you feeling, sweetheart?” </p><p>“Ughhngh,” Steve groaned, not nearly ready for words yet. </p><p>“Huh,” Tony said, and Steve blinked at him. Tony was sitting back again, staring at Steve in something like awe. Steve could see him trying to figure out how to best make use of this new datapoint. <em>Steve likes restraints</em> replaced with <em>Steve really, really likes restraints that he knows he can’t get out of.</em> But then Tony seemed to notice Steve’s come smeared across his own torso. He casually swiped a finger through it and stuck it in his mouth. </p><p>Steve groaned again, feeling the flush of arousal flood through him once more. </p><p>“Hmm,” Tony hummed, this time sounding less distracted. He was staring at Steve’s slowly hardening cock, face hungry as he started to stroke himself back to hardness. “What were we going to do if you came before I could ride you?”</p><p>Steve’s head thumped back against Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky tightened his grip, voice hot. “We’ll just have to get up and try again.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>